TM-02 Khanjali
|variants = |related = Rhino |makeyear = |swankness = |dashtype = |inttxd = |carcols = |wheeltype = |flags = |modelsets = |modelname = |handlingname = |textlabelname = |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = |roadspawnfreq = |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The TM-02 Khanjali is a tank featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Doomsday Heist update. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The tank appears to be based on the , a Polish light tank jointly developed by OBRUM and BAE Systems. The tank features what appears to be stealth bodywork, two hull hatches used by the driver and a front occupant and two rear doors used by the rear occupants. The rear section has "TM-02 Khanjali" written on either side, emulating the "PL-01 concept" writing from the real-life inspiration. Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Khanjali performs, as can be expected, of that of a tank. It moves slow like the Rhino, but seems to have a slightly faster speed than it. It has great off-road capabilities due to its traction and appears to be slightly more nimble than the Rhino in terms of quick turns. Unlike the Rhino, which can only hold a driver, the Khanjali can hold a total of four people; one driver and three occupants. Like the Rhino, the Khanjali is extremely durable, being able to survive against several different types of explosive weaponry before finally exploding. It can withstand a total of five Sticky Bombs, three shots from another tank, eight RPG or Homing Launcher shots and an unknown amount of rounds from either the Grenade Launcher or Compact Grenade Launcher. One large advantage of the Khanjali over the Rhino is that it can reliably crush and drive over cars without them exploding due to the lighter weight. *Its main armament is a tank cannon by default, which is similar to to the cannon found on the Rhino. It can be changed into a heavy railgun cannon, which can be charged to shoot a projectile much faster than the standard one. *The front occupant also has access to an automatic on the top of the Khanjali, which can be used to a great extent if dealing with multiple enemies at the same time and the height will provide good coverage and field of view. *Optionally, it can be modified to feature two remote grenade launchers, which can be operated by either rear passenger to provide explosive firepower and great fire rate, at the cost of having limited effective range (as with other vehicle-mounted grenade launchers). GTA Online Overview Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The TM-02 Khanjali can only be modified at a Vehicle Workshop inside a facility. *''*'' Denotes items that can only be unlocked for purchase via research in the Bunker property. Image Gallery TM-02-Khanjali-GTAO-Tank.png|The TM-02 Khanjali in the Doomsday Heist trailer. TM-02-Khanjali-GTAO-Trailer.png|The name seen behind Lester Crest in the trailer. TM-02 Khanjali-GTAO-RGSC.jpg|The TM-02 Khanjali on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Video GTA Online - TM-02 Khanjali -The Doomsday Heist- Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *A Khanjali is the main focus of the setup mission "Setup: Khanjali", to which players wlll have to infiltrate Avon Hertz's weapons test site at the Thomson Scrapyard and deliver it to a drop-off. *The stolen Khanjali can be used during the initial assault on the Mount Chiliad bunker in The Doomsday Scenario. If not used, it will be sold for extra earnings after the heist. The same applies for the Barrage. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' * Can be bought from Warstock Cache and Carry for $3,850,350 or for $2,895,000 (after completing the Khanjali setup mission as the heist leader), provided the player already owns a Facility. Trivia General *A is a type of double-edged dagger with a single off-set groove on each face of the blade. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *The muzzle of the Railgun Turret has the word Coil on it, which is the same company that produces the Railgun, a man-portable equivalent. *The rear interior contains two wall-mounted Railguns. However, they appear to be decorative and cannot be used. Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA V Category:Military Category:Military Vehicles Category:Military Vehicle Class Category:Armed Vehicles Category:Armored Vehicles Category:Tanks